The Darkness Returns
by Mistsplashdraws
Summary: The dark forest has risen yet again just moons after the first attack, however this time they haven't been training clan cats, they have recruited rogues to help them attack the clans. The original three must discover who else holds the power of the stars in their paws for the clans to stand a chance in winning one of the biggest battles ever to be fought.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

 **Medicine Cats** Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest

Jayfeather- grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Alderheart- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **Warriors**

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Berrynose- cream-coloured tom with a stump for a tail

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Mousewhisker- grey and white tom

Poppyfrost- pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart- grey tabby she-cat

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Lilyheart- small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Apprentice, Mistypaw

Bumblestripe- very pale grey tom with black stripes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with petal-shaped patches

Cherryfall- ginger tabby she-cat

Molewhisker- brown and cream tom

Dewnose- grey and white tom

Stormcloud- grey tabby tom

Hollytuft- black she-cat

Fernsong- yellow tabby tom

Sorrelstripe- dark brown she-cat

Leafshade- tortoiseshell she-cat

Larksong- black tom

Honeyfur- white she-cat with yellow splotches

Twigbranch- grey she-cat with green eyes

Finclaw- dark brown tom

Stemtail- ginger and white tom

Eaglefeather- ginger she-cat

Plumwing- tortoiseshell she-cat

Shellspeckle- speckled grey she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Foxpaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Mistypaw- grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Flamepaw- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Queens**

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Fernsong's kits; Petalkit and Finchkit)

Sparkpelt- dark ginger tabby she-cat (mother to Larksong's kits; Blackkit, Blazekit and Dawnkit)

 **Elders**

Greystripe- long-haired grey tabby tom

Millie- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** Tigerstar- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** Puddleshine- brown tom with white splotches

 **Warriors**

Juniperclaw- black tom

Strikestone- brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hollowpaw

Stonewing- white tom

Apprentice, Pouncepaw

Grassheart- pale brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Spirepaw

Scorchfur- dark grey tom with slashed ears

Antfur- black and brown tom

Blazeclaw- ginger and white tabby tom

Apprentice, Lightpaw

Rippletail- white tom

Cloverfoot- pale grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Berryheart- black and white she-cat

Apprentice, Shadowpaw

Sparrowtail- large, tabby tom

Dovewing- pale grey she-cat with green eyes; formerly of ThunderClan

Snakefeather- honey coloured tabby she-cat

Whorlfur- grey and white tom

Flowerfall- white she-cat

Gullwing- white she-cat

Conefur- grey and white tom

Frondwing- grey tabby she-cat

 **Queens**

Specklepelt- speckled pale brown she-cat, formerly Cinnamon (Mother of Blazeclaw's kits;

 **Elders**

Oakfur- small brown tom

Ratscar- scarred, skinny brown tom

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** Harestar- brown and white tom

 **Deputy** Crowfeather- dark grey tom

 **Medicine Cat** Kestrelflight- mottle grey tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

Apprentice, Brightpaw

 **Warriors**

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Emberfoot- grey tom with two darker paws

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Bumblepaw

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot- black tom with a white flash on his chest

Oatclaw- pale brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Cloverpaw

Featherpelt- grey tabby she-cat

Hootwhisker- dark grey tom

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Fernpelt- grey tabby she-cat

Brindlewing- mottled brown she-cat

Smokefall- grey she-cat

 **Elders**

Whitetail- small white she-cat

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** Duskstar- brown tabby she-cat

 **Deputy** Mintfur- light grey tabby tom

 **Medicine Cats** Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine- grey tabby she-cat

 **Warriors**

Minnowtail- dark grey she-cat

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Curlfeather- pale brown she-cat

Apprentice, Falconpaw

Podlight- grey and white tom

Heronwing- dark grey and black tom

Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Lizardtail- light brown tom

Sneezecloud- grey and white tom

Jayclaw- grey tom

Owlnose- brown tabby tom

Lakeheart- grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Hailpaw

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsefoot- white tom with grey ears

Haretail- white tom

Softpool- grey she-cat

Dapplefur- grey and white tom

Nightwing- dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Breezeleap- brown and white she-cat

 **Queens**

Brackenpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Jayclaw's kits; Wavekit, Maplekit and Patchkit)

 **Elders**

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **SkyClan**

 **Leader** Hawkstar- dark grey tom

 **Deputy** Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

 **Medicine Cats** Frecklewish- speckled brown she-cat

Fidgetleaf- black and white tom

 **Warriors**

Plumwillow- dark grey she-cat

Sagenose- pale grey tom

Apprentice, Quailpaw

Harrybrook- grey tom

Apprentice, Pigeonpaw

Blossomheart- ginger and white she-cat

Sandynose- stocky light brown tom with ginger legs

Rabbitleap- brown tom

Violetshine- black and white she-cat

Apprentice, Sunnypaw

Dewpelt- sturdy grey tom

Reedwing- dark ginger she-cat

Tinycloud- small white she-cat

 **Queens**

Bellaleaf- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother to Rabbitleap's kits; Robinkit and Seedkit)

 **Cats Outside Clans**

Slate- silver and white tabby she-cat

Toad- dark brown tabby tom


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Firestar paced back and forth worriedly, his green eyes were glittering with concern. "So this is it? The end of the clans as we know it?"

"It couldn't be, SkyClan only just returned to the lake there has to be something that can stop this _darkness_ ," Cloudstar meowed.

"The only way it can be prevented is if the original three discover who the rest of the cats in the prophecy," Yellowfang told them.

"And it makes it alot harder that Dovewing decided to join ShadowClan!" Firestar spat.

Bluestar who was sitting nearby flicked her bluish-grey tail from side to side, staring at the grassy floor. "Her love for Tigerstar and her kits was strong, imagine if she had to leave them."

"Imagine if the clans collapse altogether!" Firestar meowed curtly.

Cloudstar nodded, "Firestar is right, it can't happen."

"Well who exactly are the cats that are a part of this prophecy?" Firestar looked up.

"Putting aside the original three it's Alderheart, Foxpaw, Shadowpaw and Violetshine," Yellowfang told them.

"Well it shouldn't be too hard for them to figure out who else is in the prophecy," Bluestar meowed, "Will we send an omen to the new cats like we did with Dovewing last time?"

Yellowfang shook her head, "I think it's right that Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing know first, it'd be best that the other cats aren't confused."

"I agree," Firestar meowed.

"Then so be it, we'll gather them in their dreams tonight," Bluestar declared.


End file.
